Reunions and Claims
by MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever
Summary: What if Max and her unit had taken someone from Alec's unit the night of the escape? A girl who happens to be Alec's mate. Will they ever see each other again? And if so, will he lose her in the most tragic way? Or can he save her? Alec/OFC


Why Don't You Care?

 **Ailith P.O.V.**

You don't know who I am. I was the one X5-599, also known as Zack, stole away from the Beta unit, who was under the command of X5-494, known as Alec. He thought that they were abusing me because X5-292, who wasn't part of our unit but Zack thought he was, tended to bully me. But my unit never hurt me, they took care of me. Our bond was just as strong as 599's unit.

I still remember that night so clearly.

 _Flashback_

 _I was asleep that night, well, trying to sleep. I was actually lying in my bunk. Everyone else was asleep though. Then I heard the door open._

 _I sat up and looked, only to see 599 standing there, along with 493. Everyone knows who the Alpha Alpha unit is, and who is in it. We all trust them with everything because they would never let anything happen to us. Or so we thought._

 _I watched as he came toward me, motioning for me to be quiet, and I nodded._

" _You're 434, aren't you?" 599 asked._

 _I nodded again. I've always been really shy, especially for a transgenic._

 _He smiled. "We need your help with something. Will you help us?"_

 _I smiled and nodded. I've always been the most trusting when it comes to other transgenics. It always got me in trouble too. Manticore tried to get it out of me, but nothing ever worked. But this is 599, I'll be ok. At least, that's what I thought._

 _I looked at the bunk of 494, my CO. I was closest to him. "Should I tell 494? Will it take long?"_

" _No, it won't be for long." 493 stated quietly. It was kind of weird how alike they looked, but I was always able to tell them apart._

 _I followed them as we walked down the hall, out of the building, and into the woods. Why would they need help way out here?_

 _I was confused as to why 599's whole unit was out here, but I trust them. That was a mistake._

 _They started talking and I got even more confused. Until the sirens went off. That's when I realized what was happening. Why they were still in their sleeping clothes. They don't need my help. They're trying to escape! But why am I here?_

 _I spun around to run back to the building, but 599 grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder._

 _I screamed and hollered for him to put me down so that I could go back to my unit. I was able to lift my face long enough to see my unit burst through the doors, all of them looking pissed off beyond belief._

" _HELP! 494, PLEASE. HEEEELLLLPPP!" Their heads snapped towards me, their faces like thunder. I'll never forget how savage 494 looked when he saw what was going on._

 _They started running after us, quickly gaining. But they never caught up before 599 jumped the fence. He ran for weeks after that._

 _It took 599 a month to get my unit off his tail. I wasn't helping. I was trying every way possible to get back to my unit. Until he knocked me out for days and locked me in a fridge. That's how he lost them._

 _End of flashback._

Zack never let me go back, and explained why. Even after I told him what was going on, he never let me go back. When my heat came, he locked me in a fridge (one that didn't work of course) with no food or water for days until it ended. That's how I'm still a virgin. The only virgin X5 in the world actually.

Then he found Max, the one everyone thought had died. Ben went crazy because of that. She was his true mate after all. The Alpha Alpha unit was taught bruce force and combat skills more so than the rest of us. My unit was taught the same, just with more stealth. And we were taught about our instincts, all about natural mates. That's why I was more connected with 494. My cat DNA recognized him as my true mate. Of course, I reached the chopper that had Ben's body in it before it took off. I always had a soft spot for him since he looked like my CO.

You can't kill your true mate, it's impossible. Hell, all Max did was put Ben in his right mind. He's been in Utah for all these months, healing until he was well enough to get back to her. Then Manticore captured her, and 599's clone. Zack wasn't there with Max, he was with Ben this whole time he was healing. He asked me to look out for her. And I did. Until I saw 494.

After Zack first found Max he had me stay with her, and she accepted me with a big smile, all because she considered me a part of her unit. While she was gone, I've been holding down the fort. And I've become Normal's Golden Girl. That happened after he saw me in the ring, and the only reason I was fighting the guy was because he pissed me off. Been his Golden Girl ever since.

Max had been back for a while, and I've been really busy. After she came back I went to check on Ben, Normal understood because he adores me. Imagine my surprise when I saw who was there after being gone for a month. Of course, Zack and Ben with me.

I walked into Jam Pony, said hi to Normal, and proceeded to the lockers and I froze. Max's unit (minus Zack and Alec, they were right behind me) was here. And so was another unit.

"Ailith, it's good to see you." Tinga smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Still can't stand any of you minus Ben and Max."

Max got uncomfortable. "Ailith, Ben's dead." she said sadly, sounding in pain.

I looked at her and bust out laughing and everyone stared at me in shock.

"Boo, I know you can cold hearted, but I didn't think it was that bad." OC said.

I wiped a tear from my eye. "Sorry, I forgot you didn't know Max. Ben isn't dead, he was just severely injured. You can't kill your true mate after you've marked them Max. He's marked you and vice versa, the day ya'll escaped Manticore."

Krit spoke up. "Hey, you escaped too."

I glared. "Not willingly. Ya'll stole me from my unit, remember?." I said as I lifted my hair off of the back of my neck unconsciously.

I heard a squeal as I'm suddenly hugged from behind.

"What the hell!" I said as I panicked and pulled away from the enemy hugger. What? I don't like being touched.

"It's you, it's really you." The lady said, tears in her eyes. Who the hell is she?

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?"

"What's wrong 434? Don't trust us?" asked a guy.

I glared. "No, I learned early on not to trust other X5's. Thank the chucklefucks behind me for that." The people of which I don't know but claim to know me glared at the unit behind me.

"Tell me 434, don't you find it weird that you lifted your hair for no reason? It's not hot, your hair's not that long, and you're not in heat." said the Ben look alike. Wait, Ben look alike? Holy Shit!

I gaped at them, not even having to put the pieces together once I realized who they were. It took only a moment after that to realize who they were and by that time 692 was hugging me again, but this time, I accepted with open arms. Next thing I know, I'm in a transgenic sandwich.

"What's going on here?" Zack's voice boomed out.

I stepped forward, but not far from my unit. 494 had managed to get me into his hold and wasn't relaxing it at all.

"Family reunion Zack. By the way, they all think you're dead." He blanched at that.

"That wasn't me, it was a clone guys." he sighed as his unit collapsed on him and Ben.

Max hugged him especially hard. Ben that is.

"Ben, I'm so sorry, I never meant-"

"Shhhhh, Maxie. It's alright. I asked you to. Besides," he smirked down at her, love shining in his eyes, "you got my mind straightened out." We could all tell that Max was still feeling guilty, probably won't ever stop.

She smiled and curled against him, and I shook my head. So much for Logan. Thank god.

Over the next few weeks, so much has happened. Ben and Max became and actual item, and Logan was not pleased.

Everything was going great. Until I started the mating process with Alec. For the past 2 weeks. After the first few days, no one in our unit has been talking to me, not unless I talk to them. I was so confused by this of course. Until I realized what was going on.

So I started withdrawing from them. I haven't talked to any of them, especially not Alec since he rejected me multiple times by not responding. I know when I'm not wanted. I haven't even talked to Max and her unit. I tried to pull away from Normal, but he wasn't having it. It was going fine until they all decided to see why I was pulling away.

I was at my locker when Max stepped up beside me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked at her.

"Damn girl. You look like shit. Why are pulling away from us?"

I snorted. "What? You don't think I don't know that you're only here because they all sent you here? I see them over there looking at us and listening. I'm not telling you shit Max, so leave me the hell alone." and with that, I walked away.

They left me alone after that, but after two days, OC wasn't having anymore of it.

"Aiight boo, you gonna tell a sista what's wrong wich you, or Imma lay the smackdown on yo ass, transgenic or not."

I looked at her, neither aware of the two transgenic units that had paused behind the set of lockers behind us to listen once they heard her talking.

"What do you mean OC?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you be tryin' ta play stupid, cause I know you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. Now tell Original Cindy what's up wich you."

I sighed. "I can't take it anymore OC."

She frowned. "What you mean girl?"

"I mean, I can't take the pain anymore OC. When Zack and them stole me from my unit, all I wanted was to be back with them. Alec was my CO, Biggs was the SIC. My whole unit always took care of me, and I just wanted them back. Then I got them back, and they started ignoring me after only a few days, and I realize why now. They know about my feelings for Alec, and my actions of trying to mate with him. Don't ask, it's a transgenic thing, like a ritual." she nodded. "Anyway, it just made me realize, they never cared about me. I mean, if they did they wouldn't let this affect them. I got the hint after his rejection so many times, hard not to. Them doing this, it made me realize that they just pretended to care for my sake. All I was for them was another person in their unit. Even Zack and his unit don't really care, they only took me because I'm the runt of my unit. I don't belong anywhere OC. Not with the people I thought cared, not with Zack's unit, not here at Jam Pony, nowhere. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that." I finished my rant and walked off, pausing when I realized I could sense both units had been listening in before continuing on.

Normal walked up to me with sad eyes. He know's what I'm planning."You know that you don't have to do this."

I gave him a sad smile. "Yeah I do Normal. I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere. I realize that know."

He grabbed my hands. "You do belong here, with us. You don't have to do this, please. I can't lose my Golden Girl." He said with tears in his eyes.

I pulled away. "Just give me the stuff to deliver Normal, I need to go."

He nodded and gave me the packages, and I left without a look back.

 **Alec P.O.V.**

I felt like shit. I didn't think she knew what she was doing because she's been in the outside world for so long. That's the only reason I rejected her. I thought it was because she might be close to her heat cycle, that she was looking for a male to mate with at that time. Dammit!

"Alec, what are you going to do?" Cece asked. "We can't lose her again, not after-"

"I know Cece, god I know." and with that I went up to Normal.

"Hey Normal, how're you doing?" I grinned, but when he looked up he was glaring at me. My eyes widened in shock.

"It's your fault. I was so sure that my Golden Girl would finally be happy, and with my Golden Boy no less. But no, you go and reject that sweet, sweet girl. How could you reject her like that?"

I was shocked. Normal never talked to me like this.

"What?"

"All she ever did was love you. She would talk about her childhood friend, about how one day she would meet him again, and she would tell him how she felt about him. And that friend happened to be you. But you reject her, and now I'm going to lose my Golden Girl." a tear escaped his eye.

Panic seized me. "What do you mean lose her? Is she leaving?"

His sobs quieted down. "No you idiot. She's going to try to commit suicide." he wailed and I was stunned, my unit gasping behind me. My Ailith? Suicide? No, I just got her back, I can't lose her like this, I can't lose her at all.

I grabbed his shoulders. "Normal, where?"

"What?"

"I said where? Where Normal? I can't lose her again so please. Tell me where?"

He was shocked. "You care for her?"

I got frustrated real fast. He wasn't telling me the place of which I could find my chosen mate dammit!

"Yes I care for her. I love her dammit, now tell me where." I practically pleaded.

"I don't know. I just know it will be tonight."

I paled and turned to my unit, and Max's unit. All of them looked terrified. "We need to find her now." they all nodded and we took off. Please don't let us be to late.

 **Ailith P.O.V.**

It was time. I stood on the edge of the Space Needle, and I could hear them coming up the stairs.

As they all gathered behind me, I sighed. "I knew Normal wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. I shouldn't have told him."

"Why Ailith?" Alec said. See, told you I could differentiate between him and Ben.

"You know why. You all heard me talking to OC.

"So you're giving up you life?" Cece said, and I turned around to look at everyone, my stare empty.

"Why not? There's no reason for me to live. My chosen mate doesn't want me, never did. Hell, none of you ever did. You just pretended to because I've always been to sensitive." I said, tears running down my face.

Alec took a step forward, and I took a small step back, my heels dangling off the edge and a panicked look crossed his face. Of course, they're only panicked for one reason.

"Don't pretend to be panicked Alec, you never cared. Ya'll's only problem is the fact that you're going to lose another soldier tonight. I'm not even that good at fighting." I spat.

Alec shook his head. "No, that's not true Ailith. We all care for you , so much. Especially us, your unit. Your family. You are a fantastic fighter. We lost you once. Don't make us go through that again."

Zack spoke up. "I can't even count how many times you've taken me down in a fight. Hell, you've even beaten Ben."

"And how often did you guys let me win?" I sneered at him. I don't believe a word they're saying.

He looked shocked and affronted. "You always won fair and square. We never let you do anything."

"Yeah, like you never let me go back to my unit. Maybe if you did, they would actually care about me."

"We do care about you." Cece said. "So much."

"NO YOU DON'T, DON'T LIE TO ME." I screamed. I failed to notice that all this time had given Biggs the time to put a rope around Alecs waist.

"Ailith, we would never lie to you." Alec said, voice pleading. Well, he wouldn't fool me with that.

"BULLSHIT. I'M NOT STUPID, SO QUIT LYING TO ME."

And with that, I jumped.

 **Alec P.O.V**

"NOOOOO. AILITH!" I screamed as I jumped after her. Thank god Biggs had thought of a rope.

I focused on her as she plummeted down, her body angled to make her fall faster. But not if I have anything to do with it.

 _Please, if there is a God, I can't lose her. Please._ I pleaded in my mind as I came closer and closer to her. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist just before she hit the ground, but that didn't stop the momentum of the forced stop to make her hit her head on the concrete.

I quickly unbuckled the rope from my waist, knowing I'm going to be sore tomorrow, but it's worth it. I gathered Ailith into my arms and held her there, whimpering in emotional pain. My chosen had tried to kill herself after all.

I held her close as I made sure that she's alive, and found her breathing fast and harsh, but breathing. I looked up as I saw everyone approaching and growled out in low warning, not in the right mindset. My cat had taken over, and he viewed them as a threat to my injured mate.

"Alec." Biggs spoke softly, his head tilted, letting me know he knows who the Alpha is. "We just want to make sure she's ok. Maybe we should get her back to your place?"

What a great idea. Get her out of the open, away from chances of attack and more harm. I nodded in agreement and took off towards my apartment.

Once I reached it, I went straight for my room and laid down on my bed, laying my mate on my lap, her head on my chest. She's not leaving my sight.

That's how we stayed for the next few days, everyone waiting for her to wake up in my room, trying to get me to eat. Are they crazy? They think I'm going to eat while my mate is unconcious? Not happening.

After 2 days, 3 hours, 54 minutes, and 15 seconds, Ailith groaned and started waking up.

 **Ailith P.O.V**

I groaned as I woke up, my stomach growling. Wait, what? I shouldn't be alive, the last thing I remember is...Dammit Alec!

I opened my eyes to see the room full with everyone, feeling arms around my waist.

I looked up to see Alec looking down on me, and I frowned.

"Why the hell did you stop me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Because we just got you back, and I'm not losing my mate again."

I glared as I struggled to get away from him, soon realizing that that was a wrong move. My body was sore from Alec catching me.

"I don't want your pity, any of you." I snapped at everyone, and Alec growled low and deep. "And I especially don't want your pity love." I snarled.

A deep, animalistic snarl came out of Alec and I stopped what I was doing.

I looked at him and he had the most ferocious look in his eyes, and I heard everyone exit the room.

"When will you understand?" He snarled. "It's not pity. We almost lost you _again_. Everyone started acting weird around you because mating doesn't take 2 weeks. I didn't think you knew what you were doing, I thought you going into heat. I never once thought that _maybe_ you could actually be in love with me. But let me make this clear to you, I love you with everything I have in me. After they took you away from us, we looked for years. We almost got you a few times the first month thanks to you. But 599 decided to do something to make you stop helping us."

"He locked me in an old fridge." I said quietly and he snarled viciously.

"We _never_ gave up looking for you, hell, none of Manticore did. You were Renfro's favorite, but everyone loved you, especially me. So for the next few years, I screwed every girl I could, preparing for when I finally got you back so that I could be experienced enough for you, to bring you a great amount of pleasure. Hell, I tried to forget you because the pain was to much after 9 years. But I'll never forget you, and I don't want to. You are _my_ mate, and I _will not_ share you. I definitely won't lose you in anyway. Do you understand 434?"

I was shocked.

"Do you understand?" he repeated, softer this time as he pulled me closer.

I hesitated. "You...really care for me?" I looked up at him through my lashes.

He smiled and stroked my short brown hair before speaking, voice soft like velvet. "I'm in love you, with all my heart. Everyone of us loves you sweetheart."

"Then why did you reject me?" I asked, tears in my eyes as I turned away, but Alec was having none of it, and turned my head back to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for my actions to come out the way they did. I already told you. I didn't think you knew what you were doing. I didn't want you to become mine because of the heat."

I looked at him, analyzing him, and saw nothing but honesty in his eyes. I looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Sssshhhhhhh, don't worry sweetheart. I know, I know." He said, and bent his head to kiss me. I was shocked, so it took a few seconds for me to realize what was happening and kiss back, by arms going around his neck. By this time, everyone had left the apartment. And with this, he continued to show how much he loves me all night long, claiming me in every way possible, and biting me to mark me as his. That will be one scar I will show off with everything I have. Luckily though, he has a matching one. He seems very proud of it too, saying that he'll walk into Jam Pony with his shirt off just to show off his mark, and that's just what he did.


End file.
